1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial decorative trees in general and to a convertible tree in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial trees for holiday decorations have long since been known in the art. Variations extend to tree stands, the manner in which branches are attached or assembled with the tree, ways trees collapse for storage, prelighting strategies, inclusion of devices to produce changing color or blinking lights, different stands to stabilize the trees, even devices that rotate the entire tree or certain ornaments on the trees.
Recently, certain decorative trees have been made to look like inverted pine trees such that the apex of the triangular shape is at the bottom with the opposing side at the top. This shape is desirable for those wishing for a better way to position and display presents and gifts. In addition, the inverted tree allows for ornaments to hang outside the silhouette of the tree such that their display is enhanced. Whether a user desires an upright or an inverted tree may, however, change over time.
The present invention differs from the above referenced inventions and others similar in that these prior devices do not allow the user to vary the height of the decorative tree while also providing the user the option of inverted or upright tree. Additionally, earlier devices do not offer economies of scale necessary for decorative tree manufacturers that could be obtained by creating a tree that serves the dual purpose of an upright tree and an inverted tree each of variable height.
One objective of the present invention is to provide an attractive inverted tree of variable height;
A second object of the present invention is to provide an attractive upright tree of variable height;
A third objective of the present invention is to provide a tree easily converted from upright to inverted and one wherein height adjustment is available regardless of orientation.